LORD OF BALANCE REWRITE
by fantasywriter213
Summary: the phoenix lord of balance guardian of creation has chosen a champion to stand against chaos. how withh access to peverell magic and the powers of the guardian how will young harrys life change? will it be better or worse? rated M for safety


DISCLAIMER: I am a 25 yr old single man, not a 30+ yr old british lady, erego I do NOT own harry potter.

Before the beginning, in the void of lifelessness a light began to burn and in a flash a phoenix appeared floating in the void.

Royal blue feathers tipped with midnight black, a streak of gold across its chest its eyes were mere flame. The phoenix of balance, gaurdian of creation and chaos breathed flame and brought forth life before sleeping. For untold millenia he slept until he was awoken by a power greater then any, he was awoken by the creator of all, the source of his power and his master.  
He was warned that at some point chaos would choose a champion and that in order to protect creation he shall need a champion as well, the phoenix was floored. Choose a champion, well better start looking.

GODRICS HOLLOW OCT. 31ST, 1981 PEVERELL RETREAT

For 14 years the witches and wizards of magical britain had been embroiled in civil war. A dark lord had risen from the ashes of grindelwald. Calling himself Lord Voldemorte, possessed of unnatural magical reserves, and ruthless he had surged across the country killing muggleborns and half-bloods demanding that they all bow before him.  
The forces of the light were lead by Albus Dumbledore one of the most powerful mages in the world, had recently heard a prophecy about the one who would destroy voldemorte. This brought great joy, for the light was losing badly.  
Lilly and james potter, two of their greatest fighters were put into hiding. As Albus believed their son was the one destined to slay voldemorte. He placed them under a fidelius charm to hide them, however what Dumbledore did not know, was that the cottage they were staying in was not a potter college. It was, in ancient times known as Peverell Retreat. It had been dormant for decades the ancint wards of war and defense has long since been nearly depleted as the potter wards on it had slowly taken priority. However on that fateful halloween night many things once thought to be fact, would be challanged, and magic itself would change forever.

" LILLY ITS HIM TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" Lilly heard her husband scream from downstairs as the cottage shook, the front door exploded and a green jet of light flew in and struck james in the chest. He fell down dead, but just as he died a single whisper fled his lips fueled by every ounce of magic he had, he said simply " activate."

A shimmering blue veil covered the cottage, Lord Voldemort laughed, and cast a powerful explosion hex. The blue light absorbed it. Upstairs in the nursery a mechanical female voice seemingly emenated from the walls, " Emergency wards have been activated, Warning power levels critical initiating polarity reversal for absorption. " a roar of rage was heard outside as voldemorte unleashed spell after spell at the shimmering blue veil before finally his rage overrode his reasoning.  
In the nursery lilly heard the disembodied voice suddenly go from unfeeling and mehanical to terror filled. " WARNING FIENDFYRE INBOUND EMERGENCY EVA PROTOCOL INITATED TRANSFERRING ALL POWER TO DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS" the wards barely above 10% power unleashed everythging they had snuffing out the cursed fire but in the process they failed, as they failed they followed their last directive. Protect the Lord Peverell at all costs.  
As the wards collapsed they ' fell ' into young harry, who had slept through it all. Boosting his magical reserves by over a thousandfold. They drained every ounce of ambient magic they could and dumped it into him, as voldemort burst into the nursery and killed lilly as she begged for his life he had no idea of what he was about to unleash.

He turned his wand upon the sleeping child, and cast the killing curse, a jet of greenlight flew from his wand. Then it froze in midair. Everything froze. A flash of fire and there sitting on the edge of the crib was the phoenix lord of balance. It gazed upon young harry and searched his future. Before nodding to itself and spoke to harry thus.  
" young harry, your life will be filled with pain and sorrow, surrounded by people you shall feel alone. Your destiny …..WHAAAAAATTTTT NOO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" for the phoenix had gazed into the future and saw young harry's fate. Filled with rage of ages the lord of balance let loose his power; " HEAR ME WELL FATE AND TIME BY THE POWER OF MINE, i RE-WRITE THIS MORTALS TIME. MY CHAMPION i NOW CHOOSE MY POWER SHALL BE HIS TO USE, FOR LIGHT OR DARK GOOD OR ILL, PERHAPS TRUE NEUTRALITY WILL FIT THE BILL. THE POWERS OF GUARDIAN AND THE POWERS OF CHAOS NOW RESIDE WITHIN, FOR MY MEMORIES AND POWER I NOW GIFT TO HIM. TO CHANGE HIS PATH AND LET LIGHT BE KNOWN, I DEMAND THIS CHANGE AND MERGE MY OWN ESSENCE WITH HIS HIS POWER SHALL BE UNTOLD FORTHWITH. GUIDED BY ME AND TRAINED BY ALL, HE SHALL BE THE PUREST OF ALL."  
outside the sky had darkened and thunder crashed as time resumed and the phoenix unleashed a golden wall around the crib the killing curse bounced off and struck voldemorte with an unholy screech he exploded and the roof blew out with the force of the magic backlash. Voldemorte was now reduced to less then a ghost. And as dumbledore and hagrid appeared on scene taking young harry to his aunt's and uncles in surrey, none could know how the world had been changed in that instant, nor could they know the consequences as a champion was chosen and the world held its breath.

AN: so i am re-writing lord of balance, just have some ideas i cannot intergrate into the existing storiy I also have a new computer now so ill be updating and editing everything I have, I hope to do weekly updates from now on. soo YEP! please read and review!


End file.
